Tease
by Ada15
Summary: Bonnie teases Damon and he's more than happy to take it to that next step. Bonnie/Damon oneshot sequel to When I'm Dead.


I was having major problems with my other TVD fic so I wrote this to try and shake the block loose. This is a oneshot sequel to When I'm Dead.

I don't own The Vampire Diaries

"Don't be an ass." Bonnie was scowling at him, that fire in her eyes. Her gaze was focused solely on him, just for him, completely bypassing both Stefan and Elena.

Damon couldn't help the smile, and it only widened when he pulled her close and she allowed it. When, instead of going tense or pulling away, she settled between his legs from where he sat on the counter top.

"You like my ass," he whispered in her ear, uncaring that Stefan could also hear every word. Bonnie only rolled her eyes but there was no contempt in her gaze.

He had gotten to where he lived for these moments. Moments when he could pull her close and forget everything else. Like what he'd lost...twice now or Klaus and the potential problem he still posed. Klaus had gotten what he wanted from Elena and it had been a couple of months since he had left Mystic Falls. Still, Stefan had insisted on at least tracking the original, just in case.

For the moment, Damon didn't give a damn what Klaus was possibly up to in some other part of the world. Not when Bonnie pressed her back against him, not when she let him rest his chin on her shoulder and her scent surrounded him.

He was peaceful, happy...whole in a way he hadn't been since he'd been human the first time around and he couldn't find it in him to bothered. Stefan rambled on about the originals. Damon only listened with half an ear.

He liked the way she settled against him, the way she had gotten so very comfortable with him over the months since his near death experience. She put a hand on his thigh, kneading the muscle there and backed further into him, causing him to tighten his grip on her waist.

He was momentarily surprised by her actions and he caught the smirk on her face. She was _teasing _him. She'd never done that before. She leaned even further back, molding her body to his and her hand snuck further up his thigh before heading back again.

Damon had tuned Stefan out completely. He and Bonnie hadn't taken things too far. She had been reluctant and Damon was strangely content with the arrangement but he didn't think he would be if she kept doing _that. _

Damon moved his hands, his fingers brushing the soft skin where her shirt had ridden up just a little bit. Bonnie shifted where she stood and his grip tightened even further. But, damn, when had she gotten so bold? When had the good girl he'd started dating gotten so brazen?

Finally, she took her hand from his thigh and pulled his from her waist, lacing her fingers in his.

"You think we could maybe rehash this later?" She spoke up loudly, cutting off whatever it was that Stefan had been saying.

Stefan looked like he was about to protest but it was Elena who spoke up, overriding him. "Sure," she said, giving Stefan a look. "We should go out anyway, right? I'm starving."

"Oh...I guess..." Stefan answered reluctantly.

"Great." Elena grabbed Stefan's hand and started pulling him from the kitchen, shooting Bonnie and Damon a look that said clearly she had known what was going on. "Let's go. Now."

Damon only waited until the door slammed behind them before he spun Bonnie to face him and crushed his lips against hers.

"You really shouldn't tease if you're not willing to follow through," Damon said when he finally pulled back.

"Who says I'm not willing to follow through?" Bonnie had put her hand back on his leg and had brought the other one to rest against his neck during the kiss.

"Sure about that?" He asked. Bonnie raised an eyebrow and then a hand and the buttons on his black shirt went flying as she ripped it open without even touching it.

"I think so," she answered, her hand moving from his leg to his abdomen, tracing the muscles there and Damon was unwilling to press her further. He'd been the good, well behaved, boyfriend for months. He definitely didn't want to argue when she was looking at him like that, when she was touching him like that.

Sliding from the counter, Damon lifted her up into his arms and, in a flash, they were on his bed. On top of him, she kissed her way down his neck, fingers still tracing over his stomach as she made her way down his chest with her lips.

"Tease," he said when she sat up.

Bonnie grinned and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it on the floor beside his bed and he brought her back down to him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie lay beside him after. She pulled the sheet up to cover herself as she struggled to get her breathing under control. She held the sheet there.

"Don't tell me you're shy now?" Damon asked, turning onto his side to face her. He hadn't bothered with the sheet himself but now he got under if only so he pull her against him again with nothing to separate them.

Bonnie giggled...actually _giggled _and shook her head. She was immensely grateful that they had waited for this. Unlike their first kiss, there was no awkwardness after. She didn't feel uncomfortable or the need to get away from him.

Her fears and disbelief over their relationship had disappeared over time and she felt nothing but content in that moment.

Bonnie rolled until she was resting her head on his chest. Her breathing evened out and maybe it was the peaceful, half asleep feeling that enveloped her that made her say it.

"I love you," she breathed out quietly.

A silence followed this and Bonnie was almost asleep before he responded.

"Love you too, Judgy."


End file.
